warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Songcloud
SUMMER! -tacklehugz- HAI! Join some of the projects if you decide to stay. Hehe. Projects: P:I, P:C, P:AAU. 22:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Graceglow! Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 23:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Siggie <-- Here it is. Sorry, couldn't link to your youtube. Anyway, just go to and then enter this in the signature box: and check the 'Custom Signature' box. 00:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for not responding to your message earlier. :( I can go on and on and on, so if you haven't gotten a mentor yet I suggest you do so. :) They'll explain it a lot better. 12:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I was changing the category. :) It's good! :P 02:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Cloudeh! Your going to love it here! Well, the first thing you should learn about me is that I give people nicknames. For example, Nightfern's nickname is Nighteh, Graceglow's nickname is Gloweh. You get where I'm heading, right? Well, again, welcome and I hope I can make you a happy apprentice Gloweh never was with me. 13:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) xD okay. It's all right with me! 19:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) It's been some time, hasn't it, Songeh? Well, if you need anything, just stop by my talk page and leave me a message, okay? 22:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well that's easy! On the tool bar, when you edit, do you know where the bold B is and the italic i is? Next to the i'' there is a paperclip-like picture. Click on that and type in the page on the wiki. Or, if you don't want to do that (this works on comments too), you can type in on the beginning and end of the link for example: [[Project:Imagine or User:Songcloud. Do you get it? 23:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You're still in. It doesn't matter, as long as you leave a message and you're active, you could join! 23:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) why can't i write a reply message? I'm mad right now >.<* Re: ~ A charart is... well, you can check them out here ~ Warriors ~ A typing office is just fin. It doesn't have to be microsoft word. And you add the template when your done with the story and pasted it onto the wiki ~ Ask Forestpaw, if you can't, then I guess it has to be from WSW ~ You can enter :) If you are not sure or feal uncertain, go over to Foresteh's talk page and ask her. But, these are ''my answers. 23:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) A charart, as far as I can tell, is a character art- just a picture of a character. You have to have a spellchecker from WSW, and the way you get one is requesting on the P:SC page. :) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai! 02:15 Tue Dec 6 Erm, I think you accidently left that message on my talk, you were yelling at me. :3 01:59 Wed Dec 7 Stopping By Stopping by to say hi! 22:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you heven't been on for some time now. Just wanted to let you know. 15:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: XD I can relate my absence to that <3 17:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Graduation~ My dear, Songeh, I have come to you with exciting news: YOU HAVE GRADUATED!!! I have kept you for long enough, maybe longer than enough, and you have proven worthy of becoming a graduated apprentice. I am sorry for failing on you miserably and I hope we can still be friends ;) You are an amazing, funny user whom everyone shoud friend request. May StarClan light your path always, 01:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: That's okay ;) I'm just glad you came back. <3 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC)